The present invention relates to a lifting system for door leaves of furniture that swing about at least one horizontal axis.
In the furniture sector, the use is known of furniture that has door leaves that can be opened upward by way of a swinging movement about at least one horizontal axis. Such door leaves are in particular connected to a fixed body of the item of furniture by way of hinges that are contoured to enable the door leaves to perform this swinging movement.
In order to lift the door leaf, there are adapted lifting systems, which conventionally comprise a supporting body that can be connected to the fixed portion of the item of furniture, a system of articulated levers that connects the supporting body with the fixing element, which can be connected to the door leaf, and elastic actuation means that are functionally connected to a lever of the system of levers in order to give rise to a rotation torque such as to push the door leaf toward a raised open position.
For tilting door leaves that open upward, which do not have handles, there is a fastening device for retaining the door leaf in the closed position, and this device can be disengaged by the user pressing on the closed door leaf. Once the door leaf is disengaged, in order to enable the user to grip it in order to complete the opening operation, there is generally an elastic means for imparting an initial opening movement on the door leaf. Such a solution is for example described in DE 202006000535U and in EP2321486.